Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Hogwarts
by Thr girlzzzz
Summary: It's the twins last year and they decide to do everything they can to bother their Professors. When they make a list of the things they will do and with they help of their girlfriends they will make it a year to remember.


**Ok so we know that there are a ton of these out there but we can guarantee you that ours is like no others. Swear. We do mix in a few of our OC's but that's just because we have no life. **

**Disclaimer: NOT OURS!!!!! **

--------------------------------------

Fred and George Weasley walked into the Great Hall rather cheerfully one morning and no one knew why. "Hey sweetie!" Best friends and girlfriends to the twins Audrina and Christen said sitting down next to their girlfriends. "Hello love." George said kissing Christen on the cheek quickly. Fred did the same to Audrina. "Would you two like to help us with something?" Fred asked with a glint in his eye. "Of course." Audrina said quickly with a smile on her face. "You don't know what we're going to ask!" George said. "I know but I know it will be interesting and with that I say yes for Christy too!" She said smiling. "Audrey!" Christen shouted outraged. "Well either one of us would like to produce a Weasley heir before Bill…" Fred trailed off. "You butt hole! Now tell us what you really want." Audrey said hitting Fred on the arm playfully. And with that they all lowered their heads and looked at a piece of parchment.

------------------------------------------------------

As the rest of the students entered the Great Hall George stood, with a spoon in hand, and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. "Hannah! Don't move!" He cried to Hannah Abbot who was chatting with Susan Bones happily. "Why?" She asked alarmed by the urgentness in his voice. He starting poking her with his spoon, "You're covered in bees!" "! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked staring at the 7th year poking Hannah over and over again with a spoon. "Well Professor, the Hufflepuff house colors imply that they have bees on them and I know that Hannah doesn't like bees so I thought I would help her get rid of them." George replied smiling while back at the Gryffindor table Fred, Christen, and Audrina were about to die of laughter. "To my office. You too Fred." She said leading the way out of the Great Hall. "Why me too?" Fred asked following. "I know you had something to do with this." She said wearily. After 7 years with these two she knew that in a prank, both were always involved.

**Rule number 1: I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor will I insist that their house color implicate that they are covered in bees. **

-------------------------------------

Fred smiled at his twin lifting his left leg on to a stump. "Crikey mate! That is one big bird!" He cried as Hagrid showed the class a Hippogriff. "What?" Hagrid asked thoroughly confused. "Look at that bird!" He continued with his fake accent. Hagrid smiled, he always enjoyed the twins' jokes. "Fred," He said trying to act like a teacher, "let's stop goofing around and act serious." "Blimey! That crock is huge!" He said taking the act a little bit further by walking up an annoyed Ravenclaw and spreading his arms. "Fred and George Weasley! Back to the castle now!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the castle grounds. They twins smiled; she always knew what they were up to. Once they arrived at the castle the Transfiguration professor was greeted with a, "Good `ay mate!"

**Rule number 2: No matter how good a fake Australian accent I can do, I will not intimidate Steve Irwin during Care of Magical Creatures Class. **

--------------------------

Christen sat next to Audrina in Herbology. They both kept looking down at the small pot in front of them and scribbling something on a loose piece of parchment. "What are you two doing?" Ron Weasley asked staring at the pot. "Extra credit." They replied together. "There was extra credit? What was it?" Hermione asked glancing at the pot and then the parchment, "Growing marijuana is not an extra credit assignment." She said all stuck upish. "Who says?" Audrina asked her smile growing. "Professor Sprout? Is it extra credit to grow marijuana?" Hermione asked the teacher who was covered in dirt. "Absolutely not!" She cried coming over to where Ron, Hermione, Christen and Audrina were sitting. "Huh, really? What about hallucinogenic mushrooms?" Christen asked. "No way! Now the two of you report to you head of house right now!" She said whisking the pot (**no pun intended**) away. "Yes Professor." They replied and walked back to the castle. They knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. "Enter." A voice said from within. "Why are you two here?" She asked really surprised. Audrina Malfoy and Christen Connors had been two of her best behaved students until they started dating the Weasley twins. "Well," Audrina began. "We were growing marijuana for extra credit in Herbology." Christen finished. "Why would you two do something so stupid?" She asked. "Well we were talking about muggle plants and growing them so we thought for extra credit we would grow some!" Audrina said excitedly. "Detention. For a week." Was all the annoyed Transfiguration teacher said. Out of their professor's view the two girls high fived.

**Rule number 3: Growing marijuana and hallucinogenic mushrooms is "not an extra credit project for Herbology" **

----------------------------------

Fred, George, Audrina, and Christen sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks with their old team mate and friend Oliver Wood.

"What about the one with the broomstick?" George asked.

"Heard it." Oliver replied sipping his butter beer.

"What about how you'll make some girl happy, because there's twice as much Wood to go around?" Audrina asked a glint in her eyes.

"Actually I've never heard that one." He grumbled angrily. Audrina burst out giggling as he handed over the prize money, 10 Galleons which the four of them all equally divided.

"Where did you hear that one?" Christen asked having some of her butter beer

"I made it up." Audrey giggled and grinned into her butter beer.

Oliver gaped at this as did all the others at the table.

"You know that one day when you have a daughter you should name her Holly." Fred suggested

"Heard it." Oliver informed them smirking.

**Rule number 4: "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge. **

------------------------------------

"You're sure about this?" Fred asked George. "If I wasn't would we be sitting under Flich's desk waiting for him." George said silencing his twin. They sat their quietly for a moment until they heard someone enter the office. "Flich…" Professor McGonagall trailed off, "Weasleys! In my office now!" She screeched. Fred and George winced crawling out of their hiding spot to be faced with a rather red in the faced professor. "Putting up posters of Doug Henning in a Squib's office is not acceptable at all!" She yelled at the twins.

**Rule number 5: Putting up Doug Henning posters in Flich's office is not appropriate. **

-----------------------------------

"The following rule will not need an explanation because I caught Ms. Malfoy, Ms. Connors, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley planning this and it is highly unacceptable." Professor McGonagall announced.

**Rule number 6: I will not go to class sky clad. **

---------------------

"I wonder if we're going to have the Yule Ball again this year." Christen asked no one in particular. "I hope so it was fun!" Audrina said smiling remembering last year. "This year we won't have to worry about who our dates will be." George said putting his arm around Christen. Fred went to place his arm around Audrina but she moved away quickly, "Yea about that sweetie," She began sweetly, "I'm taking the Giant Squid this year." She said grinning ear to ear.

**Rule number 7: The Giant Squid is not a proper date to the Yule Ball. **

-----------------

"Professor McGonagall?" Christen yelled chasing after the older woman in the halls after dinner. "Yes Ms. Connors?" She asked. She honestly was not in the mood for questions. She had had quite a long day trying to keep the Weasley twins out of trouble with Umbridge. "Do you know where Professor Umbridge keeps her punishment quill?" Christen asked, her wide eyes shining. "Um, no I don't why?" the professor asked. "Well I told a few 2nd years that I was hard core and they didn't believe me so I was going to use the quill to write 'I told you I was hard core' on my arm over and over again." She said smiling like an idiot. "Detention. Once a week for 3 weeks." McGonagall said walking away from the young girl.

**Rule number 8: I will not use Professor Umbridge's quill to write "I told you I was hard core". **

-----------------------------

"Mr. Weasley! You're late!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as Fred Weasley ran into her classroom. "Sorry Professor!" He said sitting down in the seat next to his twin. "Why are you so wet?" She snapped at him. "Well you see ma'am I was giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful." He explained running his hand through his wet red hair.

**Rule number 9: I will not refer to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful." **

----------------------------

"Mr. Weasley? What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly annoyed. "Well you see I was polishing my wand in the common room and the prefects told me to come here." George replied smiling. "Why would they send you here for polishing your…" She trailed off as she realized another meaning of this. "Out now. 2 weeks detention." She told him pointing to the door. He grinned and left the office.

**Rule number 10: Polishing my wand in the common room is acceptable. "Polishing my wand" in the common room is not. **

-------------------------------

**How did we do? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Audrina/Audrey is Draco Malfoy's twin sister. Christen/Christy is Michael Connors' older sister. **


End file.
